


Hip Check

by mantisbelle



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Banter, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Intergluteal Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantisbelle/pseuds/mantisbelle
Summary: “C’mon.” York leaned against North, the first real physical contact since either of them had first gotten into the shower. “It’d be fun."“It’s a terrible idea,” North replied truthfully. “Do I have to remind you that this is a public place—”“Nah,” York snorted. “It’s actually a communal shower in a public place. It’s about as private as things get.”“What part of communal do you not understand?”Alternately, the Nork Hockey AU where they fuck in a locker room.
Relationships: Agent North Dakota/Agent York (Red vs. Blue)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Hip Check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ecstasasaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecstasasaur/gifts).



> Special thank you to ConfessionForAnotherTime for betaing this fic.

North was barely out of his skates when he realized that he had company, because that was what happened  _ every  _ time he came into the locker room after a practice skate. Usually the rest of the team tended to just finish up and leave because they all had better things to do than stick around at a municipal rink where they were almost always guaranteed to be bullied out of the locker room within an hour or two anyways. 

North liked for his practices to run a little longer, personally. He always had, partially because getting the rink almost all to himself was a rare occurrence and therefore something to be treasured. Well there was that, and that if he stayed by another half hour the concession stand would be open and he'd be able to get a cup of coffee and a grilled cheese before he went off to enjoy the rest of his day.

The only other one on the team that was in on it was the one that was currently leaning against the locker directly adjacent to North's (Wash's, but Wash wasn't there to skate that day anyways because he had a cold.) York grinned up at him. "Nice skate?" He asked, already craning his neck to see what was inside of North's locker because York had a famously sticky set of fingers even on the best days. Everyone on the team had taken to double-locking their things away because it made York take a little too long to get into the lockers so he got caught more often than not. 

He never did anything particularly harmful. Usually he just stole a few snacks for himself before he left for the day. Mostly because York was never the type to turn down free food when the opportunity arose for it. After all, why would  _ he _ care that the food was stolen?

North didn't know the whole story; he just knew that York had gone from a place of relative privilege to roughing it in very strange ways without much of a gap between the two. North had determined this to mean that York had spent the better part of two years couch surfing. When asked, York always laughed it off and gave a story that was  _ definitely  _ bullshit. North didn’t like to question it too much, because it hadn’t taken him long at all to realize that York was always spewing bullshit when it came to his own issues. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” North said as he stretched out. He was glad to be out of his skates, all he  _ really _ needed to do was get a quick shower before he was off to enjoy his lunch. After that, he didn’t know what the rest of his day would ultimately look like. He knew that he wanted to get a nap in at some point, but he also knew that it was a matter of time before he got a second wind and just went on with his life. He looked York in the eye. “And for you?”

“I dunno,” York grumbled, his expression going dark for just a moment. “I still don’t feel like I’m quite at 100 percent yet. I keep on shooting wide to the left when I know I’m better than that. I used to be the top scorer on this team and now I’m hitting the posts every damn time. It’s fucking  _ shameful. _ ”

The fact of the matter was that York wasn’t supposed to be skating in practices. North knew that just as well as the rest of the team did, but as long as York was allowed to stay low-contact while he practiced there’d been no trouble. He was just working on getting himself back to normal.

Well, that and he had one hell of a lawsuit on his hands if he wanted to pursue it. Probably could have gotten a nice chunk of change if he decided to sue over the visor on his helmet shattering into his eye. At the very least enough to pay off the medical debt.

But York wouldn’t do that. Instead he was just trying to live his life, and that meant that he went back into his old routines. Even the ones that fundamentally amounted to ‘bothering North after every practice no matter what.’

Not that North really minded. He  _ liked _ York, more than he liked a lot of his teammates, at least. York was kind of an asshole, but it was part of his charm.

“You’ll get there,” North told York. He didn’t actually know how true that was, but as York’s friend he did have a duty to try and offer him some sort of comfort where he could. “Just keep working on it. Your depth perception got thrown off, that’s not nothing to get over. Hardly a twisted ankle.” 

York snorted. “Yeah, and I keep flinching every time I see Wyoming coming at me for a check.” He gave North a withering smile. “Could use you on my side a little more, you know that?”

North blinked. “Why, because—”

“Because you’re a  _ defenseman _ .”

North snorted. “I’m not an enforcer.” 

York shrugged. “Well, Maine doesn’t exactly give enough shits about me to go out of his way to protect me on the ice.” He stared at North. “So I’ve been hoping that you’d be willing to help me out here. Just watch my side and I’ll be back to normal in no time. I don’t want to be the guy that can’t take a hit on the ice.” 

North rolled his eyes. “You aren’t even supposed to be here yet, though. You know what—”

“I know what my doctor said,” York said with a roll of his eyes. “And I’m not willing to give up on my life because of an injury. Sitting at home doing nothing sucks and if I do that it only ends badly.” He nudged North with his elbow. “Besides, I start missing you after too long.”

For the first time, North found himself pausing. “You miss me?”

“Yeah.” York shrugged. “Not like I get to see you outside of here. And you don’t really call me back anymore.” 

The truth was that York had changed his number at some point and North was afraid it was a little too late to ask and update the contact. He’d only gotten York’s number the first time because York had taken his phone and started messing with it. Next thing North knew, York had been on his contacts list, and Wyoming’s contact had been switched to ‘Mustache McFuckwad.’

And then  _ something  _ happened to York’s phone. Like with many things that went on with York, North didn’t have the whole story and probably never would. 

From what he understood, it had happened while York had been severely inebriated. 

Although York being inebriated was far from surprising on just about any level. He was a mess of a person and always had been, from what North could tell. It wasn't that he was bad or that there was anything wrong with him, he was just flighty and not always the most reliable.

Well, that and the sticky fingers.

"How about this— " North said, shooting York a look. He noticed then that York was half-dressed, his shirt and some of his pads gone but his lower half still covered. There was the obvious sheen of sweat stuck to his hair and skin. "You go and take a shower first, and then I'll think about calling you sometime." 

York let out a laugh and pushed his brown hair back away from his face. Normally it would have stuck out a lot more than it did in that moment. York used hair gel and wore his hair in certain ways to try and hide the fact that he had a rather obvious cowlick at the front. If not for that fact, his hair would have stuck out awkwardly.

North thought that it was kind of cute, though he wouldn't have dared let York know about that fact for a second. He wouldn't have even considered it, really. It would have led to too much teasing and fucking with each other if he did.

But York snorted. "You're really judging me for not having showered yet when you're the one that's still in full gear?"

"I was getting undressed when you decided to interrupt me," North said matter of factly. He'd already tossed his sweater into the duffel that he took to and from the arena. He was even getting ready to go and clean up himself. He'd come with a clean set of clothes and everything for that reason. 

York rolled his eyes. "Still giving me shit when we're in the exact same place." 

"So I am," North responded. "But I'm also willing to bet that you haven't done laundry in two weeks and therefore could definitely use the shower. Whore bathing after work isn't the same as a shower and you know it." 

Again there was that eye roll from York. "Please," he said. "I'm plenty clean. I've even got the chip to prove it—" his voice trailed off for just a moment. "But if you're going to be such an ass about it, fine, I'll take a shower before I leave. But if I miss out on grilled cheese because of you, you're paying me back." 

Admittedly, this was an argument that York and North had shared quite a few times. It certainly was one that the two of them always managed to come back around to even though they didn't strictly need to. North knew perfectly well where and how York lived. Maybe it wasn't the most glamorous lifestyle, but it was respectable enough. 

He liked York. For all of the guy's many (and they were so many) flaws, North liked him.

All in all, they had gone over the argument so many times for a  _ reason _ . It was a comfortable part of their routine, one that North wouldn't have given up for the world because the idea of giving it up was so absolutely awful that he didn't want to consider it.

He looked York directly in the face, and for just a moment he couldn't quite stop himself from looking at the angry red scars that sliced their way through his eye. 

Even despite them, York still managed to be handsome. Somehow.

North hadn't liked the way that his heart had stopped when the visor had shattered. He'd never be able to quite contend with feeling. For a little while, he hadn't been certain that he'd ever see York again— certainly not on the ice, at least.

But York came back.

York always came back, even when he was a mess, even when he was sick, even when he was hurting. North liked that about York.

He liked a lot of things about York.

"Yeah, fine," North relented. It wasn't as though buying York lunch ever got expensive, and he didn't have anywhere to be anyways. He wouldn't have been sticking around at the arena late if he'd had somewhere to be. He managed to schedule his work hours around his hockey schedule, and was very happy having done so. Practically everyone on the team had a day job of some sort, although North didn't know what all of those day jobs were.

York grinned wide at him. "Then I guess you and I have somewhere to be, don't we?" he asked, pushing himself off and away from North's locker so that he could stride back over to his own on the other side of the room. The door had been left wide-open, likely because York knew for a fact that there was no greater threat to one's belongings in that locker room than himself.

North snuck a look at York's locker for just a second. It was always surprisingly empty, save for the mirror that he'd stuck to the inside of the door.

He knew that it was mostly there because York had always been vain and didn’t want people to realize it. But the York he knows is  _ vain _ . That's probably the whole reason that he decided to come back to playing exactly when he did— he likely needed to be able to prove that he was as good as he thought he was in his head. Either that or he was trying to stave off depression or a relapse. Possibly both.

York somehow managed to make it work, even as he dug through the mess of his locker in search of a set of clothes that he could wear after the shower. He also grabbed out a wrinkled towel and a bottle of something which North quickly realized was a two in one bottle of shampoo and conditioner that was  _ definitely _ meant to be used on horses.

York shot a grin back at him though, settling everything down on the bench behind him so that he could strip out of his remaining gear. North averted his eyes, did the same, and removed the plastic bag that he'd brought his clothes in so that he could go and change once he was done in the shower too.

As soon as they were both out of their pads, they headed into the shower. North chose the spout on the right side of the room. It was a communal situation, without much room for privacy. Normally he would have minded it a lot more, but it wasn’t as though they were going to be sharing the room with twelve other people. He wasn't going to be finding himself shoulder to shoulder with Maine, or having to listen to York and Wyoming trash talk over the sounds of the showers running, from opposite sides of the room. Mostly shouting, if North was being honest.

Just having York was quieter, if in some ways a little more nerve wracking because it meant that all North could focus on was the fact that York was  _ right there behind him _ .

Okay, so maybe that was just something that he dreaded normally, because he’d had a tiny crush on York for  _ years _ and no amount of trying to shake it had ever worked for him. Not just that, but York was  _ famously  _ bad at recognizing boundaries and didn’t empathize with others very well to begin with. 

Usually, the end result was North feeling like he was losing his mind. 

“So—” York said over the sound of the shower that’s begun to run on his side of the room. “You come here often?” He let out a little laugh after asking the question, a clear enough sign of just where his mind was. 

“That's really what you’re going to ask?” North asked, turning on his own tap and jolting slightly when the cold water first hit his body. It was going to warm up soon, and North wanted to be able to get in and out as quickly as possible anyways. “You already know the answer.”

It occurred to him belatedly that it was possible that York was trying to talk to him because it was a way to try and minimize his own nerves about showering in the same space. After all, York fell out of the routine in certain ways after he’d gotten injured. Being stuck at home on bedrest would do that to anyone. North had dealt with the same sort of thing when he’d been out after his appendix had gotten removed. Not that losing an eye and getting an appendix removed were even remotely comparable in changes to day to day life.

Except North knew that he was the type that could actually  _ handle _ being home all the time. York was not, never had been if what North had seen was any indicator.

“Yeah, and?” York asked, voice slightly annoyed. North could picture the way that his face screwed up when he said the words. It’s a look that he'd seen on York’s face a hundred times before. “Maybe I’m trying to get you to—” His voice trailed off, just as quickly as York had started talking in the first place. It was the first thing that made North realize that maybe, just maybe, York was there bothering him with actual  _ goals _ in mind. 

“Trying to get me to do what?” North asked. “Because you know I was already going to end up buying you lunch, since that happens  _ every  _ time you hang around.” 

“Never mind,” York grumbled. “Just was thinking that shower sex is pretty fun, you know? And there’s room.” 

North paused in the middle of washing himself, brain sputtering out at what York was suggesting. He swallowed hard against a weird, awkward feeling that was beginning to build up in his throat. “I can’t really relate to that statement.” 

“Yeah, you seem pretty vanilla,” York said offhandedly, like he didn’t even  _ care _ that he and North were different. Like many things regarding York, North didn’t know all of the details of how his life had gone, but he knew more than enough that he could extrapolate. 

Based on the stories that he’d heard over the years, North knew for a  _ fact  _ that York had a history of being  _ adventurous _ in his exploits.

North stared at the tile wall in front of him. “Are you trying to proposition me?”

“Yeah, probably,” York snorted. “Something like that.” 

“You aren’t worried that we’d…” North glanced around the room, looking for  _ anything _ to carry the conversation. He wasn’t exactly doing a good job of hiding that he’d been caught off guard. “Slip?”

The response that North got was a loud barking laugh, and the sound of York turning and moving around behind him. He heard the footfalls against the wet floor. “You’re seriously worried about that? It’s what the wall is for.” 

North flushed lobster red, staring wide-eyed at the wall in front of him. “Is that so?” 

“You’ve really never done it in a shower?” York asked. “Because it sounds to me like you’ve seriously been missing out. Cuts down on cleanup time too.” 

Because of course York had to make it gross. 

“Not all of us like to—”

“Not all of us are turbosluts, right?” York asked with a laugh. “You know I can handle you calling me mean words.” 

North rolled his eyes. “I’ve been under the impression that you like it.” 

And then York was leaning under the spout directly beside North, turning it on without a care in the world. “Yeah, I mean—” His voice trailed off. “It’s  _ fun.  _ Getting smacked around a little and called a bitch. Kinda like hockey. Hip checks and chirping. Kind of miss it.” 

Unconsciously, North’s gaze dipped down to York’s hips. “You certainly never stopped chirping people.” 

“ _ That’ _ s because my mouth is basically my only redeeming quality,” York joked, turning to face North directly. “Can’t really stand hip checks anymore though. Like I said. Too jumpy since—” He gestured vaguely to his face. “But talking shit is something I can do for days. And I’m actually good at it.”

“Clearly,” North deadpanned, really wanting to be able to clean himself more than anything else. York was making it obvious that he had no intentions of allowing North that luxury, however. He would keep prodding and prying until York got whatever it was that he was looking for. 

And on that front he had been all too upfront with regards to his intentions. 

“C’mon.” York leaned against North, the first real physical contact since either of them had first gotten into the shower. “It’d be fun.”

“It’s a terrible idea,” North replied truthfully. “Do I have to remind you that this is a public place—”

“Nah,” York snorted. “It’s actually a communal shower in a public place. It’s about as private as things get.”

“ _ What part of communal do you not understand?” _ North nearly shrieked the question out, almost hitting the same pitches that Wash was able to on a bad day. He didn’t like getting that way, but what York had just said to him was possibly the most mind-numbingly stupid thing he’d ever heard.

All of a sudden North understood what his sister meant when she referred to York’s ‘obvious himbo energy.’ 

York let out a loud laugh. “C’mon, the group that booked the rink after us was a free skate kiddie group or something. We’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

“And if we get caught?” North deadpanned. “How do you intend on the two of us avoiding being banned for life?” 

“Who said we were going to get caught?” York asked. “Door’s easy to lock without a key.” 

“No,” North said. “You are  _ not _ using your powers for evil.” 

York raised an eyebrow. “And this is different from me stealing shit out of everyone else’s lockers, how, exactly?”

North clammed up right then. York had a point. He had a goddamn  _ point, _ and that was the worst thing possible. York having a point  _ always _ meant some sort of trouble, one way or another. 

But York was there; he was warm and attentive, leaning up against North skin-to-skin. North took the chance to catch a glance at his teammate to see that York was already sporting a semi, clearly ready to go as soon as North just said  _ yes.  _

It was inappropriate. It was horribly ill advised. 

But York was  _ there _ and  _ ready _ and North couldn’t pretend like he didn’t see the appeal. York always did his best to look good, and even there in the shower with his hair flopped down and out of its usual style that was true. The scarring on his cheek was angry and red, but North couldn’t act like he didn’t  _ like _ it. 

He let out a slow breath. “You are going to be the death of all of us,” North said, looking back to the wall as he collected his thoughts one last time. He didn’t have the composure to put up with this shit. He really, really didn’t. “Me, specifically.” 

York laughed into his ear. “Don’t act like you don’t like it.” 

So then North turned to York and caught his teammate by the wrist to tug him in close. Their fronts collided and York let out a tiny  _ yelp _ over the contact. North was quick to silence him— they still had to worry about getting overheard or caught, after all. He leaned down and caught York by the cheek, brushing his thumb over the ridges of scarring for just a second before he was pulling York in for a fevered kiss. 

York, apparently, kissed like he did most things—  _ desperately. _ Immediately, he was clutching at North’s shoulders and the back of his head hungrily. North got the message quickly enough, rocking his hips so that his cock brushed up against York’s stomach. They were going to have to figure out just how to go about things, but York seemed confident that they’d be able to pull it off no matter what. 

“C’mon—” York mumbled against North’s lips, trying to get a few words in edgewise. North only did his best to swallow it up as York went. “Let me—”

And then there it was, a hand stroking against North’s cock, wrapping around it in a way that felt practiced. North groaned against York, let his hands down to clutch at his ass and squeezed the flesh that he found there. Perfectly muscled and round, built for vanity just as much as it was built for power. Fucking  _ perfect. _

York leaned into the touches, not daring for a second to stop with his stroking. North pulled away from his partner for just a moment to look down at the space between them where York was touching him. 

An idea sprouted in North’s mind. It was a  _ terrible _ idea, one that he knew that he absolutely under no circumstances would have  _ ever _ entertained. It was an idea that was sure to leave the both of them in the shower for far too long, one that was going to get them caught for sure. But goddamn if it wasn’t appealing. 

So he slid his hand down between the two of them and began stroking York’s cock, taking his time. He couldn’t tell whether there was pre-cum beading at the tip because of the water, but he supposed that it almost didn’t matter. York was enjoying himself and that was what mattered. It was just a matter of making sure that York didn’t enjoy himself  _ too _ much. 

York gasped against his touch, thrusting his hips slowly which made North grab him with his free hand and still him. That wasn’t what he wanted to do— maybe some other day. Not then though, not there.

“Turn around,” he murmured into York’s ear, leaning in close enough that the man’s soaked hair nearly brushed against the tip of his nose. “Now.” 

“ _ God _ I love it when you give orders,” York responded eagerly. “ _ Team Captain, _ I mean, fuck—”

“Are you going to do it or not?” North taunted, squeezing York’s cock in an attempt to get his message across. 

York pulled him down into one last desperate kiss and then he was turning himself around. He winked at North over his shoulder, and then North was on him, pressing York forward so that he was braced up against the tile wall in front of him. It took a little bit of finagling to get York to  _ exactly _ where he wanted him, but York went easily enough. 

There was a quiet laugh out of the shorter man. “So, you come here often?” he asked, almost playfully. North ran his fingers down York’s water-slicked spine. If North was honest with himself, he had been thinking about getting York in some sort of position for  _ a while. _ He intended upon enjoying it to the absolute fullest extent possible. 

“Do you ever stop talking?” North asked instead, grabbing roughly at York’s ass and earning a groan of pleasure as a reward. “Or do you intend on making this a problem?”

York pressed back into his hand. “Talk dirty to me, dad—”

North swatted York to shut him up. “Do not finish that sentence,” he growled as an order. North pressed his lips against the back of York’s neck, considering biting but deciding against it for the moment. And so North did exactly what he wanted to do, reached down and squeezed York’s ass one last time and pulled them apart before sliding his cock into the space between. 

“So that’s what you’re really thinking, huh?”

“Oh my god, shut up.” 

“Not even trying to get it in—”

North bit York’s shoulder, just for a second. “You’re an idiot that I’m willing to bet forgot to bring any lube, and I’m not putting shampoo in places it doesn’t belong. So yes, this is what we’re doing.” 

York groaned, tilting his head back for a moment which opened up the space for North to nibble at his earlobe as he gave the first thrust. York pressed back into it, and North saw him try to move a hand away from the wall to slide down to rub at himself. North noticed it, grabbed the hand, and pressed it back to the wall with their fingers interlocked. 

“No,” he murmured into York’s ear. He rocked his hips again, closing his eyes and letting himself really get into it. North set his own pace. Maybe he was being selfish, maybe that was a thing, but he fully intended to get York begging by the time that it was over with. If York wanted to have such a big mouth, then North wanted to get him to use it for good for once. 

“Got it,” York breathed out, eyes slid shut and head tilted back as North thrust against him. He’d almost certainly been in that same position before, definitely knew what was happening. Sure as hell wasn’t putting up any effort at protesting and  _ that _ gave North even more ideas. So many things he could see if York wanted to try with him in the future. 

Once North was sure that York was fully comprehending what he was asking for, he reached down and cupped York’s hard-on, earning a little gasp. He didn’t do anything else, and if York tried to press into his touch any more, he’d take it away. York knew it damn well too, and North  _ liked _ it that way. 

So he continued thrusting on, let himself look down into the space that was between the two of them. York’s spine would look so good with his cum on it. Not that it was a marking that would last, especially not in a shower. But god did North like the idea of it. 

He bit down on York’s shoulder, little more than a nip. “You’re fantastic,” he murmured. “So nice when you’re quiet—”

“Oh, come on,” York laughed out, still with his eyes closed. Still carefully keeping his hips still because he understood the consequences that would come if he tried anything. “You know that’s not going to last.” 

“Not like this it's not,” North grumbled. “You’re going to stay there, understood?”

“Yes,  _ captain. _ ” Again with the teasing. Always with the teasing. 

North’s free hand came up to York’s face, stroking over the tanned skin before he was hooking two fingers into York’s mouth. Immediately, York began to suck on them, lathing his tongue over the digits like they were another appendage. It would shut him up, at least for a little while and that was all that North could hope for.

He allowed himself to wrap his hand around York’s cock, no longer just cupping it. 

York moaned around his fingers, which nearly sent a lance of pleasure through North’s entire body. Oh, he wanted to be able to hear that sound again sometime. He needed to get it out of York again, no matter the stakes. 

“Good,” He whispered in York’s ear as he re-doubled his efforts. “So good.” 

York let out an honest to gods  _ whine. _ North stroked his cock, still snapping his hips into York’s the entire time. The pace that he set for York was languid at best, but that was all that it needed to be if he was going to get what he wanted. 

It was a good thing that York was used to being  _ pushed. _

“You are so lucky I like you,” North breathed against York’s shoulder. “Because otherwise—” He didn’t even know where he was going with what he was saying. Did he need to know where it was going? Was that a thing he needed to know? “You’re such a pain in the ass.” 

Another little moan out of York. North kissed the shoulder, right where he’d already bit down. He thrust his fingers in and out of York’s mouth, just to send a message. It was just as much a suggestion for something that the two of them could do in the future as it was anything else. The sucking on York’s end intensified so North let himself stroke York again, just enough to keep him going. 

It was at that moment that York seemed to forget himself. It wasn’t much of a thrust, but it  _ was _ one. North could feel it both in the way that York pressed forward with him when he wasn’t supposed to, but also in the slick side of York’s cock in his hand. 

He squeezed down on York’s cock, only roughly enough to get him to stop. The moan that he got as a reward was probably the loudest that the shower room had gotten since they’d stopped. What a  _ divine _ position they were in, even if it was a somewhat dirty shower in a locker room. Even if they were supposed to be washing the sweat off of themselves so that they could go and move on with their lives. It was too good for all of that. 

North kept his grip on York, used it as leverage and thrust faster between the man’s cheeks. It felt damn good— not the  _ best  _ but North wasn’t going to go doing anything much more taxing than it when neither of them had come prepared. People made fun of him for being the boy scout, always ready for anything and all of that. That wasn’t the case, certainly not when it came to sex. 

He ground his hips into York’s, allowing himself to stroke again as he removed his fingers from York’s mouth.

“I want you to beg,” he murmured into York’s ear with perhaps a little more venom than he would have liked. “If you want me to let you get off, you need to beg.” 

York groaned at the order. “ _ Fuck, _ I love it when you’re demanding,” he breathed the words out, almost exhausted. “I’ll do anything for you if you’re just going to let me—”

“Anything?” North cut him off with a squeeze. “What?”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” York moaned. “I don’t know. I’ll suck you off, I’ll—” 

North was getting close. He didn’t even know if he was fully comprehending what was sure was going to turn into rambling on York’s part. He stroked York’s cock once more, let York moan over it as he continued trying to talk. 

“ _ Fuck—”  _ York murmured. “I’ll come prepared for next time, and then we can—” He moaned. “You can fuck me, I don’t care. I know you’ll be good, just let me—”

“More.”

“I’ll follow your orders,” York whispered, just barely loud enough to be heard over the sound of the running shower. “Whatever you want, I’ll do it. You want me to suck you, I’ll—  _ ah _ , suck you. You want me to let you fuck me it’s yours. You want to put me in a collar and call me a bitch you can do that too.” 

North’s mouth went dry. “Is that something you’d like?” he asked, nipping down on York’s shoulder again. It was probably going to bruise at some point and North didn’t even care. “Me doing that to you?” 

“Yes!” York nearly shouted. “Yes, yes, yes, yes,  _ yes _ .” He practically whined out the last one, and North snapped his hips harder against York’s, placing a hand on his back behind his shoulders so that he could press York’s body down a little bit. Just to make sure that he got a little bit of better leverage than he was already getting. 

Gods, it was so  _ good. _

“Do you want me to cum on your back?” North hissed into York’s ear. “Walk away knowing that it’s been there?”

“God, I don’t  _ care, _ ” York moaned as he was stroked once more. His skin had gone flushed and red and it was a sight which North wanted to be able to permanently embed into his mind. It was something that he'd seen before, sure. He’d seen the color on York coming straight off of practice, when York was battered and exhausted after a long practice session and his blood was pumping with adrenaline and exertion. North liked seeing it then, but here it was a different context. One that was going to make him unable to forget it. 

It was going to be a curse. Every time he saw York all red like that, all North was going to be able to think about was York in the shower with North’s hand around his cock, North’s own cock between the cheeks of his ass. 

“Just let me cum,” York whined. North bit down again, feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching. “Please, just let me—”

“Not yet,” North grumbled, pulling his hand away from York’s front and immediately getting a groan of complaint as a response. Not that he was surprised. He was so far from surprised and he liked it. “You’re going to learn to be—  _ fuck _ , patient for once in your life.”

“I fucking hate waiting,” York moaned, his head turning so that he could look back at North directly, his one bright blue eye wide. The pupil was blown dark and for just a moment North couldn’t help but think about how vulnerable York was making himself and—

And that was it. 

North moaned, feeling the tightness and the heat that had built up in his core reaching its peak. He spilled across the little dimples on each side of York’s spine, watched the way that his cum pooled there for just a moment before the water of the shower beat it away just as quickly as it had arrived. 

He pressed a cheek into York’s shoulder, wrapped his arms around the smaller man in what was a poor imitation of cuddling for just a moment. His own chest was heaving, and he wanted for York to really feel just how he’d left North. He wanted York to know, to never forget it. If he could have burned those splotches into York’s skin, he would have but York already had too many scarring and—

And North never wanted to actually hurt him for real. Not once, not ever. That was why York had come to him looking for protection on the ice. It made North’s heart swell. He’d never hurt York for real, and they both knew it damn well. 

York rubbed the back of his head against North’s, just for a second and North couldn’t help but think that it was meant to be a comfort. 

“This is nice,” York said because he always had words when North didn’t. “But I could  _ really _ use a—”

North frowned. So much for a moment. 

“Stay there,” he murmured into York’s back. The warmth was so nice that he didn’t want for it to go away. Not ever. “Turn when I tell you to.” 

“Okay,” York murmured, almost sounding  _ resigned. _ “Okay.” 

North would take care of him. They both knew it. He just needed a moment to breathe first. 

He kissed York’s shoulder, right where he’d bit down again. He kissed that tan skin again and again and slowly pulled York back upright as he brought his weight off of York’s body. No need for any of that, not anymore. 

“Turn,” he said quietly, and York took the invitation, moving his legs awkwardly for a moment in a manner which left North worrying that he’d caused them to cramp up. But York did what he said, and when North backed him into the wall, he went easily. 

York stared up at him with that one bright blue eye. “What’re you gonna do now?” he asked, skin still flushed. 

“I’m going to get you off,” North muttered. “But.” 

“Oh god, there’s a but,” York breathed out, glancing up at the ceiling for just a moment. “What’s the but?” 

“But you have to keep it down,” North murmured. “Understood?”

“Yes, god, yes,” York blinked. “Please, just—” He swallowed. “I’m kinda dying here.” 

“I know.” North murmured as he allowed himself to lower to the ground, positioning himself carefully in front of York. His teammate’s one eye went wide with surprise over what was about to happen and North could hardly act as though he was surprised or uninterested in it. Maybe York had been expecting to get only a sub-par handjob for all of his trouble. 

North could do better. He  _ wanted _ to do better. 

So he leaned in and gave a tentative lick to the head of York’s cock. When he glanced up, York’s lips were pressed into a thin line as he tried to keep himself quiet. North smirked up at him and then leaned in to take York’s cock into his mouth so that he could really get started. 

He sucked York, not too hard. He wanted to draw things out and really hear how York felt about what was happening. York was going to enjoy it, North was damn certain that was what was going to happen.

One hand came to rest on York’s hip, pressing it back against the wall with a firm but gentle pressure. York gave no protest and so North began to bob his head, letting York’s cock slide in and out of his mouth in a gentle glide. 

There was the feeling of York’s fingers on his head, practically scrambling to get a grip on North’s short-cropped hair. Too short to really grab onto, at least. It felt nice, but North wasn’t  _ really _ feeling a second round. Especially not when they’d already been in the shower for way too long and their skin was probably getting pruney. 

A too-quiet, muffled moan escaped York, followed by a quiet  _ slapping _ sound. North glanced up to see that York had pressed a hand over his mouth to silence himself. 

God, what a perfect sight. 

North could almost imagine little tears beading at the corners of York’s eyes. He could make York cry someday,  _ god _ what a thought. It’d have to be a thought for another day, another time when North wasn’t also worried about where they were and the amount of time that they spent there. He’d do his best to extract every tear and noise out of York that he possibly could, and he’d relish in every single one of them. 

There was a salty taste on his tongue, and North couldn’t help but to grin around York’s cock as he redoubled his efforts. York’s attempt at muffling himself turned out to be rather weak. North could hear every single noise almost perfectly, even past the cover over York’s mouth and the sound of the running water. 

He didn’t know that he actually  _ intended  _ on punishing York if York was too loud. He just wanted the threat to be on the table to see if he could get  _ something _ out of his teammate. 

York moaned loudly, and North pulled away, taking that as a sign that York was getting close and he was going to need to be in full control any damn way. 

He stroked York’s cock, staring up at York’s face. York was breathing so hard, his chest heaving. He looked down at North still with that bright blue eye which looked a little bit red and confirmed to North something that he’d been  _ hoping _ was happening. 

“How close are you?” he asks York, hopeful that he’d be able to get a truthful answer.

“I’m fucking dying.” 

North raised an eyebrow and pumped York’s cock once and only once. 

The moan that escaped York was heavenly. 

North stroked again, and then York was shaking his head with his hand covering his mouth. Doing everything he could to stay quiet. Desperate for release. Probably not going to be able to hold himself together for much longer. 

“Beg for it,” North ordered, and all at once York fell apart. 

“Please.” It was a moan. “Please, please,  _ please. _ I’m dying, I need it so bad, I’ll do anything just please let me fucking finish I feel like I’m—” North pumped York’s cock, taking it slowly. Proving a point, almost. “God!” York nearly yelped.  _ “ _ I can’t hold on much longer please just fucking let me, North. I need it so bad it  _ hurts.”  _

North ran his thumb over the slit at the head of York’s cock and earned another low moan. York’s hips tilted and tried to thrust against his hands and into his grip, but North didn’t give him the room to do it. He knew what would happen if he did— York would chase his pleasure like that was the only thing that mattered. 

Admittedly, that  _ was _ what North wanted. But he wanted to be the one in control of everything, he wanted to be the sole person that York put his faith and trust and care into, at least for a little while.

“Do you want to come?” North asked, even-toned. 

“Yes!”

“And?”

“ _ Please _ ,” York moaned out. 

Satisfied, North stood up and stroked him faster than he had before, leaning in so that the two of them had the most complete contact possible. York’s little noises got progressively louder and louder until North felt the slightest  _ throb _ in his hand, followed by wet heat running over him. 

There it was. 

He took his time, stroked York through his orgasm as his teammate nearly went limp against his body. When York was twitching and exhausted, North pulled him under the spray of the shower so that the two of them could clean themselves up. 

York leaned against him for almost the entire time, but North didn’t mind. He was glad for the contact, more than anything else. He wanted to be able to bask in the afterglow, probably just as much as York did. But they didn’t have the time for that, and they needed to get out of the shower anyhow. 

“C’mon,” North said, nudging York gently. “I’ll get you a grilled cheese?”

“Is it because I’m such a good boy?” York mumbled against North’s shoulder. “Or because you want grilled cheese?”

“Both,” North said, keeping his voice quiet. “But first, you have to get dressed.” 

This time when York groaned, it was only out of frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come talk to me. Comments are appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://arynasea.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mantisbelle)   
> 


End file.
